Aubrie Hampson
Aubrie Cosima Hampson is a current working in the British Ministry of Magic in Magical Law Enforcement. Her current job is Senior Breach Officer in the Improper Use of Magic Office (IUMO). Aubrie was born on October 13th, 2048 to Emmeline Minerva and Ryder Acacius Hampson. They were both part of the American Ministry of Magic in the International Cooperation division. Because of this Aubrie traveled around a lot. She was born in Chicago, Illinois, USA but lived in Brazil from ages two to five. Also because of this she attended 4 schools in her seven years of schooling. Early Life Aubrie was born to Emmeline Minerva and Ryder Acacius in Chicago Illinois. She grew up with her mom and dad being a big part of the American Ministry of Magic. They both worked in International Magical Cooperation, therefore travelling a lot. Because of this for years 1-7 she was at four different Wizarding schools. In her first and second year she lived in Peru and went to the Peruvian Academy of Magic (PAM). In her third and fourth she went to the Egyptian School of Magic (ESM). Fifth year she went to Hogwarts. Then her last school was American Wizarding Academy (AWA). Years at Peruvian Academy of Magic Her first years at PAM she became a very talented Quidditch player playing chaser. It was fun but she didn't think she would play professionally. She made a couple good friends that she stayed in t ouch with through her years. Years at Egyptian School of Magic ESM was one of her favorite schools. Lot's of the time there they would go on field trips to Egyptian Magician tombs. They were fascinating. She also learned that Egyptian magic involved hieroglyphics a lot. So she learned a lot about hieroglyphics. Year at Hogwarts Being at Hogwarts made her want to come back to England and the British MOM. She had such a fun time exploring London. She also made another good group of friends in her short time there. Years at American Wizarding Academy At AWA she became a prefect for half of her sixth year when the old prefect had to leave AWA because her parents decided she should go to Salem instead. At AWA Aubrie became known as the person to go to for Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration homework help. She and a couple of other girls in her dorm, 6th and 7th year girls, formed homework help for the younger kids with first and second people to go to. She was a first or second for most subjects. In Aubrie’s seventh year she was named the Head Girl because she had proven herself in the previous year that she should be the Head Girl to all her teachers and classmates. Another exciting activity they did at AWA was the annual capture the flag games. Aubrie loved it. She was a sneaky sly girl who was normally the one who got their flag. They would also play scavenger hunt games where either the teachers or the prefects and heads would be going after the students. It was one thing she loved about AWA. Personality Aubrie is a very sweet and helpful girl. She was best known at school for always being there to help other students with their homework. When Anastasia Loral, the previous sixth year prefect had to leave and they needed a new one all of the teachers recommended the new girl, Aubrie, because even though she had only been at AWA for a half a year, she was a student that others looked up to. Aubrie is also very sneaky, sly and quick on her feet. For the annual capture the flag and scavenger hunt games Aubrie was normally the one to get the clues or the flag because she was sneaky and quiet enough to accomplish the task without being caught. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Alumni